


Pink Highlighters

by Mitchellsfingerlessgloves



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: AU: High School, Bucky is a dick about his arm, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Punk Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve is Awkward, Storm is a history teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves/pseuds/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt my friend gave me: write about the first pink thing you see. Mine was a highlighter.</p>
<p>In their US History lesson, Steve is asked to borrow a highlighter. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Highlighters

“Hey. Hey, Rogers,” a voice from behind Steve hissed. In front of him, Miss. Munroe was discussing the stalemate between the USA and the USSR, occasionally providing notes for them to write on the sheets that they had been given at the start of the lesson.

Steve turned slowly, rolling his eyes at Sam, who was lying with his head upon his textbook, snuffling slightly in his sleep. He was lucky he was so intelligent; he would have failed junior if he hadn’t taught himself the entire syllabus a week before the exams.

“Yeah?” Steve responded finally, not having looked at the person who had called his name yet.

“Have you got a highlighter I can borrow?” Now that they weren’t hissing so much as whispering, Steve could clearly make out the low, Brooklyn drawl coming from the boy behind him.

“Um, yeah,” Steve nodded. “One second.” Steve spun back around, heart fluttering in his chest as he rummaged through his pencil case. Bucky had sat behind Steve for the entirety of senior year, but they were yet to speak. He and Bucky had been close friends in their elementary school days, but fallen out of contact when Bucky’s family relocated to Manhattan for the three years of middle school. By the time Bucky returned, they had started high school, Steve had filled out and joined the football team and Bucky’s hair was almost shoulder length. The blond had tried to rekindle the friendship, but Bucky had become a self-proclaimed wallflower and refused most interaction, especially with someone who had become as popular as Steve. However, they were civil with each other, which was more than most got with Bucky. The issue was, somewhere during sophomore year, Steve had developed something of a crush on his old best friend.

He tried his best to beat down the feelings, but there was only so much he could do with Bucky cropping up everywhere he was, biting down on the ring in his lip, walking around with ripped, black jeans low on his hips, tying his inappropriately long hair in small buns at the nape of his neck...

Steve pulled the first highlighter he felt out of his pencil case, whirling around and handing it to the shorter boy behind him.

Bucky raised an eyebrow but took the highlighter anyway. Steve furrowed his eyebrows, looking down to see what the problem was, before feeling his face flush slightly.

“Sorry- do you want a different colour or-?” Steve started, gesturing for the pink highlighter to be returned to him.

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine, thanks. Hey,” he added, smirking slightly. “It matches your ears.”

Steve’s blush deepened as he muttered, “Shut up.”

Bucky simply grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. As Steve opened his mouth to make another retort (or perhaps ask Bucky if he was going to the game on Friday, whichever one decided to come out first) Bucky raised a slender finger to his lips, nodding towards Miss. Munroe, standing at the front of the room.

“Pay attention, Captain,” Bucky smiled once more before uncapping the highlighter and starting to colour lines on his sheet. With a short sigh and prominent blush, Steve followed the boy’s order, stomach turning as he did so.

*

“Captain! Hey, Rogers!” 

Steve turned around instantly to see Bucky Barnes’ dark head making its way to where he stood in the middle of the half-full hallway. Sam stopped beside him, looking confused as Bucky stopped in front of Steve, looking slightly flustered.

“Your highlighter,” Bucky said simply, offering the fore-mentioned item.

“Oh...” Steve slumped slightly before smiling and accepting the pen. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, well...” Bucky shrugged, pulling the strap of his messenger bag back onto his left shoulder with his right hand. Steve pointedly didn’t look at the stump the majority of the school had gotten used to, knowing that Bucky was, unsurprisingly, reluctant to talk about it. Nobody knew what had happened, but Bucky distracted people from asking questions by making sarcastic, almost self-deprecating comments about it. “See you,” Bucky nodded to Steve and turned around, starting to walk in the opposite direction.

“Um, wait! Bucky,” Steve unthinkingly grabbed onto the boy’s left shoulder, startling him but causing him to spin all the same. “Would you, er, maybe like to come to the football game on Friday? I mean, I’m playing, but there’ll be a cool party after we could go to...” Steve trailed off as Bucky simply raised his eyebrows at his proposition. “Or-"

Bucky’s mouth lifted in a smile. “Sure,” he said finally. “I’ll throw in a complementary one-armed cheer if you win.”

“You- what?” Steve blinked at the dark-haired boy, who simply grinned and pulled gently out of Steve’s grip. 

“See you on Friday, Captain. I’ll be the one _without_ two arms,” he added bluntly, but his contagious grin caused Steve to laugh happily as Bucky turned away again, waving his stump as he disappeared in the crowds of people.

“Well done,” Sam grinned, clapping a hand on Steve’s broad shoulder as he directed them to their maths class. 

“Shut up,” Steve muttered, but his grin didn’t falter as they walked. Sam grinned too, mumbling something about ‘finally’, ‘idiots’ and ‘should have bet on it’.

Steve just rolled his eyes at his best friend, as he entered the classroom, taking his seat near the centre of the classroom and hesitantly returning Natasha Romanov’s smile as she glanced up from her phone, winking once before looking back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot I wrote in my free period after I inevitably started shipping Steve and Bucky.   
> Miss Monroe is Storm from X-Men, in case you didn't know- her real name is Ororo Munroe


End file.
